


【法奥】无能为力的命运之轮回(阿尔法×奥米加，阿尔文×罗达斯)

by Savage_The_Lamb



Series: Digimon & Pokemon [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savage_The_Lamb/pseuds/Savage_The_Lamb





	【法奥】无能为力的命运之轮回(阿尔法×奥米加，阿尔文×罗达斯)

【拟人设定注意】  
【含大量私设注意】  
【数码兽世界观注意】  
【含轻度王法（金角×阿尔文？阿尔法？）】  
阿尔文=前任阿尔法兽  
罗达斯=前任奥米加兽  
阿尔法=现任阿尔法兽  
奥米加=现任奥米加兽  
金角=王龙兽

阿尔文这次也还是从噩梦中惊醒的。

那是他最不想回忆起的记忆。那里没有任何东西，只有眼前白茫茫的一片，他伸出手去都能清晰地看到自己手里戴着的有金色条纹的黑手套。他也不知道自己为什么伸出手去，只知道自己必须伸出手，像是要拉住什么人，又像是想去……救某个人。

耳膜被噗呲一声的不和谐声音给刺穿，他的眼睛倒映出了一片混杂着金橙色和冰蓝色的色彩，像是火焰缠绕着冰雪一样上升浮沉，以一种近乎是喷溅出来的方式出现在阿尔文眼前。他感觉身体被火焰灼烧，但同时又被冰雪覆盖，冰火两重的感觉让自己浑身发抖。

对，他在颤抖，因为极度的恐惧而颤抖得无法停止。

“罗达——”

他被一声巨响吵醒了。

阿尔文捂着头缓缓坐起坐起，他感觉头现在还是晕乎乎的不清醒，像是被什么重物猛地砸在头上一样晕头转向，甚至有点眼冒金星。他好不容易清醒一点以后看了一下周围，发现整个床被自己带着给翻倒在地上，如果不是自己弹的比较远，估计已经被床压住动弹不得了。

怎么回事……我有那么激动吗？阿尔文揉了揉自己的太阳穴，站起来打着哈欠把自己简陋的床给扶起来推回原位。

现在都完全清醒了，没法继续睡了吧？这么想着的阿尔文伸着懒腰走出小木屋的门，走向最近的水池旁边开始用里面的水给自己洗脸。啊，刷牙是没办法的了，毕竟现在情况紧急啊。

没错，现在是几乎可以说是“战争”的年代，而且要比以前的所有战争都要庞大且破坏性强。简单来说，就是一个从人类世界来的势力军团开始猎杀数码兽，并且把他们的数据给收集起来为其所用，以来造出更强更具有破坏性的东西，这种说法能理解吗？

这个势力也算是恶名昭著罪该万死了。即使数码世界本来就有数码兽在战斗时被破坏数码蛋而被杀，但是这种大范围只一味为了杀害数码兽的行为，也就只有这种人类渣滓能干出来的吧。

虽然也不是说厌恶人类，但是这件事的确让阿尔文开始对人类戴上了有色眼镜。特别是在……那件事之后。

阿尔文看着倒映在水池里的自己的脸，隐约和回忆里那张跟自己一模一样的脸重叠，然后看着他露出那种震惊到恐惧的表情，像是失去什么重要的东西一样的剧烈恐惧——

——一片涟漪泛起，阿尔文的黑色长发垂到了水池，水面上那张脸被振动的波纹掩盖。他闭上了眼睛，等水面重新恢复平静以后，才开始对着镜子一样的水池打理自己的仪容。

很好，就是这样，完美！帅气！无可挑剔！全宇宙最靓的仔就是你！

阿尔文看着水面上自己的脸开始自恋起来，手比划在自己下巴下对着自己的脸抛了个媚眼，然后笑哈哈地从地上站起，拍了拍身上刚刚折腾一番以后留下的灰尘。

阿尔文已经在这里待了很长时间了。这里是一个不引人注意的小山谷，就连那个势力的人都可能会忽略掉的地方，自己在这个地方搭建起了自己的临时小别墅躲着那些一直在追踪自己的家伙。在这个地方，就算自己用阿尔法兽形态也不会被人注意到吧。阿尔文哼着歌这么想。

他刚想转身回去自己的屋里睡自己的大午觉，却被一边什么东西飞来的声音、还有一些吵吵闹闹的声音给吸引了注意。

难道是那个势力的人过来了？阿尔文立刻警惕起来，条件反射拿起自己的武器做好战斗准备。

“哎哎哎——别打别打！老爹是我！”空中的黑色数码兽注意到了他的行动，于是立刻挥手示意阻止他的攻击，“是我啊！您的亲儿子！阿尔法啊！小多啊！”

“你现在的样子真怂，阿尔法。”身边的金色数码兽冷冷地冒出了这么一句，然后目光转向了下方的阿尔文，“是我们，你记得我的，王龙金角。”

阿尔文当然记得他们。一个是自己的亲儿子、自己的接班人，一个是自己的旧搭档，怎么可能会不记得呢？

“哟！原来是你们来了啊！”阿尔文放下心来，把自己召唤出来的武器收了回去，“我还以为是敌袭呢，吓死我了！”

“要敌袭也得我先被敌袭吧，我可是在人家手下强行抢……”

阿尔法突然不说话了，他才想起当初这件事是意味着什么。他小心翼翼地观察着阿尔文的表情，担心他会因为自己提起这件事而悲伤或者发怒，无论哪个对自己而言都不是件好事。

但阿尔文脸上的表情却没有任何变化，而是依旧那副嬉皮笑脸的样子用力拍着阿尔法的肩膀，“那当然、你在人家手下强行抢小情人这件事必须得被对方集体讨伐的！又抢人又发狗粮，死不足惜！”

虽然阿尔文的话语听上去有些过激，但是语气上并没有什么和平时不一样的地方。不过阿尔法还是有点担心，于是试图转移这个话题。

“老爹啊，这次来是为了找你帮我一个忙。”阿尔法脸上的表情突然变得认真起来，身旁一直没有说话的金角也淡淡地说了这么一句：“对，很重要的事，要你帮个忙。”

“好嘞！尽管说！老爹能帮肯定帮！”阿尔文朝他们挤了挤眼，露出了夸张的笑容，“你老爹可是全宇宙最靓的仔！怎么可能一点小事都帮不上！”

真的靠谱吗……不只是金角，就连阿尔法自己都很怀疑。

…………………………………………………………

根据阿尔法和金角的述说，他们曾经尝试过让金角变成王龙剑来辅助阿尔法战斗，但是无论如何都没法成功，甚至本来打算在遇敌中爆发能力，结果也还是失败。

“我觉得金角大哥能变成王龙剑辅助你，一定有什么羁绊或者原因的。”阿尔法如是说道。

但事实上，阿尔文也已经忘了当初是因为什么让金角变成王龙剑的了。虽然也不算是很久远的事，但就是想不太起来，只记得当时自己跟金角是竹马竹马的好基友，难道是因为这样所以羁绊比较深？

“那难道要我临时找个假装和我竹马竹马的王龙兽才行吗——”阿尔法往后一倒靠在木椅子上，差点把椅背压倒。“想太多，不会有这种王龙兽存在的。”金角抬起头瞪了阿尔法一眼，喝了一口刚刚从水池里接来的水。谢天谢地这里没有咖啡机，不然自己又要惨遭两个咖啡界毒瘤的摧残了。

“哎——那咋办？”阿尔法拖长音挥着手指玩，懒散地抬起眼皮看着眼前的两只数码兽，“这样的话……战斗起来没什么优势啊。”

“我也在想办法啊小多，让我稍微开动一下我的脑比特！”阿尔文闭着眼睛做了个使用念力一样的手势，似乎真的很用力在想，“阿尔法兽之脑电波念力——”

“阿尔法兽没有这个技能，死心吧。”金角拿起一边的粗树枝拍了一下阿尔文的头，“我看你这个德性也想不出什么，算了、回去了——”

“喂——！！别走啊！难得来了喝杯咖啡再走啊！！！”“你这边根本没有咖啡机吧。”阿尔文立刻做出了一个挽留的手势，脸上的表情悲痛欲绝，但还是被金角的吐槽给打击到了。

“啊啊啊——好伤心——”阿尔文的脸贴紧桌面开始摩擦摩擦，“小多和金角角真的太过分了——”

“不要用这种恶心的外号来称呼我，你是哪里的女子高中生吗？”金角鄙夷地看了阿尔文一眼，然后拉起阿尔法的手往外拖去，“好了，走了。”

“哎——但是老爹看起来好可怜。”“我早就看透他了，不用管，如果在他撒娇撒泼的时候理他他会得寸进尺的，这个时候就应该放置——”

——轰隆！！！！

巨大的爆炸声传入三兽的耳中，眼前的一切被爆起的烟尘和橙红色的爆炎填满。接近前门的阿尔法和金角被一阵强烈的冲击给打飞出去，撞到了木屋的墙壁让屋子猛地一震。离得比较远的阿尔文也感觉到了一阵强大的震动波向自己冲来，他立刻条件反射往旁边猛地一滚躲开了攻击。整个木屋现在摇摇欲坠，积累许久的灰尘和树枝都开始掉落，近乎崩溃坠毁。

被打在墙上的阿尔法还没反应过来，就感觉什么东西猛地撞到自己身上上让自己腹部一阵疼痛感，感觉自己的身体都好像要被砸烂了一样的痛。他连同砸在身上的东西从墙上滑落下来，迷迷糊糊中才看清砸在自己身上的白色物体到底是什么。

“！！！！奥米加！！！”

阿尔法发现对方是受到重伤的奥米加的一瞬间整只兽都立刻清醒。他连忙把已经昏迷不醒的奥米加放下来让他枕着自己，摇着他的身体试图让他恢复意识，但是当他看到奥米加身上开始消散的橙蓝交错的数据碎片时却立刻呆住了。一阵强烈的恐惧感充斥了他的全身，没错、就跟当时的一样……

“阿尔法！小心！！！”

愣住的阿尔法被金角的一句怒吼给拉回现实，他回过头去看着朝自己冲来的第二波攻击，想反应过来躲避却知道这已经来不及了——

——“黄鎧（黄铠）！！！”

就在阿尔法闭上眼睛把奥米加护在怀里试图强行接下这波攻击的时候，不远处已经反应过来的金角立刻使出了“黄铠”朝着冲击波突进，铠龙左大刃猛地劈开了强烈的冲击波，被劈开的攻击很快就在刀刃的两边消散，融化在空气里消失殆尽。

“啊呀，真是厉害呢。”他们听到了已经毁坏一半的木屋外面传来了这么一个邪魅的男声，还有敷衍一样的拍手声，“我本来以为皇家骑士的团长就是这么一个实力，结果原来这里还有更为强大的家伙啊。”

飞在半空中的那个银发男子停下了拍掌的手，眯起血色的眼睛看着底下的四只数码兽，嘴角浮现出了邪恶的笑意，“不过，就算再强大，也还是打不过我的。”他的左手慢慢浮现出了一个巨大的白色光球，然后用极度随意的动作把它从手中甩出，“看到没有，我要打倒你们，只需要光（Light）。”

那还是如同一开始的那种强烈的攻击，感觉整个身体都要在这种冲击下碎裂成渣。已经消耗了很大力气的金角一时间也没法起身抵御这种强大的攻击，阿尔法和金角只能眼看着这个巨大的光球以一种可怕的速度越来越近——

——“聖剣グレイダルファー（圣剑格雷达尔法）！！！！”

阿尔法和金角看到了眼前挡在他们身前的黑色身影猛地挥出了一道刺眼的金色光芒，轻而易举地切开了眼前那仿佛势不可挡的强烈攻击。

阿尔法从这个身影里，看到了曾经那个挡在弱小的自己面前面对敌人的高大背影。

“……哟。”有着五对翅膀的高大青年弯着腰看向了升起的浓烟中间那闪着金光的数据符文，嘴角露出了玩味的笑意，“结果还是有有趣的家伙嘛，这里。”

“给我适可而止了，你这家伙。”那只数码兽富有磁性的男低音冷冷地说着，再次挥起手里那道光芒把遮挡视线的烟雾劈开，金色和红色的眼睛用一种前所未有的冷凌眼神盯着空中那个一脸诡异笑容的银发青年，“我可不能让你未经我的允许，随意欺负我的儿子和前搭档。”

“有趣，我就喜欢这种对手。”银发青年再次拍起了手，但这次却是带着一种隐约的认真，而不是一开始的随便敷衍，“那么，倒是让我看看，你能否保护到你所疼爱的儿子和前搭档吧。”

“当然。”阿尔文眯起自己的异色双瞳，盯着空中的身影握紧了手里那道金色的光芒，“以我阿尔文·阿尔法、皇家骑士团的前任团长、虚空王座阿尔法兽名义，起誓。”

………………………………………………………………

不得不说，这场战斗的确是让人……怎么说，精彩？

实际上他们之间的战斗已经快到阿尔法和金角都无法看清的程度了，只能看到烟尘中胡乱飞动的金色光芒和隐约的拳脚影子。这是一场肉搏战，拼上两个男人之间的尊严，堂堂正正的战斗。

……大概。

“小心！！！”金角立刻发现到了什么，连忙冲过去把仍抱着奥米加发呆的阿尔法给扑倒在地上。几个或白或黑的光球从他们身旁飞过，猛地砸在了木屋的墙上、身后靠着的石壁上，在石壁上留下了清晰的印记。

没错，这家伙在战斗中对旁边无法参与战斗的留守人员进行偷袭。卑鄙无耻的家伙。

但是已经陷入这场剧烈战斗中的阿尔文已经无法脱身保护那三只数码兽了，他只能专心应对银发数码兽的攻击，同时祈祷着那三只不会被攻击给打到——

——就在这么想着的时候，阿尔文感觉身前的攻击突然停止了。

“……？”因为跟前的攻击消失而迷惑的阿尔文下意识也停止了攻击。但是很快，他就看到了那个飞上天空的身影两侧出现的两个巨大的白色和黑色的光球。

“Dead or Alive（生死交错）！！！”

就在他们反应过来之前，这两个光球很快就合为一体，成了一个球体魔方一样的魔法阵向非战斗要员的三只冲了过去。这次的攻击是真正意义上的势不可挡，光是看到那个魔法阵就感觉灵魂像是要被瞬间击成数据碎块。不，不是碎块，而是飘忽的烟尘一样的数据细沙。

金角下意识想护住身旁的阿尔法，阿尔法试图护住怀里的奥米加，但是这个时候，一个白色的身影突然窜起挡在了两只数码兽的面前。

“奥米加！！！！！”

阿尔法意识到怀里的数码兽突然起来挡在了自己面前，立刻发出撕心裂肺的呼唤想把对方重新拉回怀里，但是在手即将触碰到他的白色斗篷的时候，那块白色却从手中掠过。

“当初……是你、你们保护了我……”意识不清晰的奥米加喃喃自语地说着，抬起头看着眼前的魔法阵，眼神坚定得如同无法破坏的钢铁，“这次，换我来了。”

奥米加闭上眼睛，准备迎接粉碎全身的那种痛楚——

——但是，在眼前碎裂的却不是他的身体。

三只数码兽同时愣住了。那个穿着铠甲的黑色高大身影挡在了他们三个面前，身体在接下攻击的一瞬间就发出了像是岩石被炮击粉碎一样的声音，濒临崩溃。

他们看到阿尔文身体和铠甲上的金色数据符文开始闪烁，最后慢慢黯淡下来，让他的整个身体都变成了纯粹的黑色。内衬宝蓝色的白色披风如今变得一片破碎，在风中划起奇怪的弧线。他的身体已经遍布了明显的裂痕，黑金色的数据在裂缝间闪着刺眼的光芒，开始在空气中缓慢散去，像是黑金色的沙粒一样飘散，美丽而又悲哀。

“啊啦，被他挡下了呢。”银发数码兽露出了极度可惜的表情，但是很快就回到一开始玩味的模样耸了耸肩，手指抹了抹自己的嘴角，“不过，要交差的任务算是完成了吧。虽然以后不能和这样的强者战斗有点可惜，但是下次会找到更强大的数码兽的。”

说完，他再次抬起手，手中出现了跟之前生死交错那个一样的魔法阵，阿尔文身上飘散出来的数据突然像是被吸走一样全部往魔法阵的方向迅速涌去。阿尔法他们眼睁睁看着阿尔文的身体分崩离析，速度之快让他们三个都没有及时反应过来，等他们回过神来的时候，阿尔文的整个身体都已经在眼前消失，只剩下一些正在飞去的数据残片而已了。

但是在阿尔文彻底消失之前，奥米加确定自己听到了这么一句话：

“……这样，不欠你的了，我也能见你了吧，罗达斯……”

奥米加突然想起了那天的场景。身负重伤的阿尔法为了保护自己而挡在自己面前，但是，一个更为高大的白色身影又挡在了他的面前。

他仍然记得，那个身影身后飞起的内衬宝红色的白色披风，在攻击下粉碎成破布的一幕。

“……阿尔文。”

“照顾好，我的孩子……”

这像是命运的轮回一样啊。奥米加脑海里浮现出这个想法。

无能为力的，命运之轮回……


End file.
